


Unlikely Support, Unlikely Friendship

by KureKai_King



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Friendly Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Missing someone, aching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: While Deuce is away for the weekend and Yuu is busy attempting to tidy up more of Ramshackle Dorm with Grimm, Ace receives some unexpected friendship and even some advice from a very unlikely source.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts & Ace Trappola
Kudos: 42





	Unlikely Support, Unlikely Friendship

Riddle could feel Ace's frustration flowing off him as he quietly watched him lazily bounce the basketball between his feet. He had previously just been shooting for the hoop and having a good streak at scoring, and yet now he stood almost motionless, gazing down and a silent sigh escaped his lips, body slumping with exhaustion of the exhale. Something wasn't right. Ace had yet to even notice Riddle in the hall and that alone told the Heartslabyul dorm leader that something was bothering his junior. 

Riddle watched Ace for a few more quiet seconds before tapping his fingers on his arm as it crossed with his other over his chest, "Something on your mind?"

Ace jerked his head up, the basketball bouncing away from his reach and slowly rolling to a halt as it's bounces decreased as it travelled. He shook his head stubbornly and Riddle tutted lightly as he made his way over to the younger Heartslabyul member. Ace, on any other day, would've snapped at him and then somehow caused himself trouble. Riddle was quite honestly surprised this was one time where he had come across Ace not causing havoc with his friends (or by himself, for that matter) and he wasn't sure whether he truly liked it or not (having obedient dorm members was good, obviously, but this was terribly unnerving).

"I'm surprised I'm not here to scold you for causing some sort of trouble," Riddle didn't want to rile Ace up, but this was feeling too weird.

Ace shrugged a shoulder awkwardly and averted his gaze again. This was getting way too weird.

So, Riddle tried a different approach, "Where even are your friends?"

"What friends?" Ace mumbled as Riddle's shoes stopped clacking across the court.

The Heartslabyul dorm leader blinked slowly, slightly taken aback. What did Ace mean? He was always usually seen hanging around with Deuce and those two half-uninvited members of Ramshackle dorm, wasn't he? Did he not consider the trio to be his friends despite all the situations they'd gone through together thus far (and Riddle was always dreading having to hear news from Trey or Cater or some other dorm leader about yet a new one), and if so then why not?

"Oh? I thought the usual three I see you with were very close with you. Are they not?"

Ace sighed softly and Riddle followed him to the stacked benches used as seating where the two dropped down beside each other and Ace hung his hands limply between his open knees, his gaze still focused downward and Riddle could see the slightest reflection of wetness in the corners. If Ace was going to start crying then Riddle might be in a scarier situation than he thought possible. He raised a hand and softly rested it on Ace's shoulder, somehow knowing Ace would flinch from the touch. Flinching as if it burned.

"I...," Ace tried but shook his head.

Riddle sat with him in silence for awhile, the only noise reaching their ears was each other's breathing and the noise of students passing by outside every so often. The Heartslabyul dorm leader removed his hand from Ace's shoulder and clasped both hands together in his lap. He would wait for Ace's words to come to him. That way he might be able to get down to the point of the problem and save himself the argument of riling Ace up, having him cause trouble, and then scold him for it unfairly. Even if it would be unfair scolding, rules were rules.

When Ace did decide to speak up, it almost caught Riddle off guard. A glance at the clock told him it hadn't been too long, at least ten to fifteen minutes, but it'd felt longer.

"Yuu and Grimm said they were gonna spend the weekend trying to clear more of the mess in Ramshackle dorm, and then Deuce went home this time, as did most people... So, I just got bored and decided to come here instead all day".

"Ah, that is a problem, hm?" Riddle hummed gently in thought before tapping his chin, "Well, what would you rather do, stay in here playing lone basketball another day or you could make new friends. It's not as if you're here all alone for the weekend, and I don't think the first option would suit you as well as you might think".

Ace was silent again and he slowly crossed his eyes from his lap to Riddle's concerned gaze, "I suppose you're right...," then his brow raised and his eye narrowed in suspicion, "But, wait, what are you saying exactly? Is this a plan just so I don't mess up any more rules and you can keep a good eye on me like you're my mother or something?"

Riddle's eyes flashed with a glimmer of amusement, "You can think that if you like, but all the same, I don't like seeing any of my dorm members down on themselves. Besides, one day with me and Trey won't kill you, I'm sure. You'll no doubt be back to causing trouble with your usual group before any of us know it".

"...Alright, you got me," Ace huffed in defeat but a tiny smile began to play on his lips, "I'll play your game".

"Game? This is no game, Trappola".

Riddle stood and Ace followed his lead as they left the court and made their way out into the halls, Ace slinging his arms up into the usual pose of cradling the back of his head as they walked. It was when they reached the hall leading to the Chamber of Mirrors that Ace spoke again.

"Uhh...hey dorm head?"

"Hm?"

"...Thanks. For this, I mean. It's...a nice change".

Riddle smiled and closed his eyes briefly as he stepped into the chamber room, "Sometimes all it takes is for someone unlikely to give you the push you need".

Riddle didn't know what the rest of the weekend would be like spending time with someone he had had constant clashes with, but he couldn't deny that Ace was more of an interesting and intriguing character than he looked to be on the surface.


End file.
